Sweetest Farewell
by lianiika07
Summary: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto This fict inspiration : Lovarian - Perpisahan Termanis Pairing : NaruHina SUMMARY : Jadikan ini, perpisahan yang termanis yang indah dalam hidupmu sepanjang waktu… Semua berakhir tanpa dendam dalam hati, maafkan semua salahku yang mungkin menyakitimu.


Disclaimer : M. Kishimoto but, this story by me

Cast :  
Hyuuga Hinata Uzumaki Naruto

Warning : AU, Typo(s), Absurd, EYD acak-acakan, dll.

Naruto x Hinata

Happy Reading

"Apakah aku pernah melakukan kesalahan, sampai membuat kau hanya mendiamkanku seperti ini. Hinata, ada apa? Ini seperti bukan kau yang kukenal."

Aku hanya merenung dalam diam, mendengar ocehan dari sosok pria yang kusebut sebagai seorang kawan. Dia bertanya, yang akupun tak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya denganku. Begitu saja, aku bersikap acuh dan tak membutuhkannya.

Aku disini. Sekali lagi, aku hanya mendengar bermacam-macam pertanyaan dari pria yang disebut sebagai kawanku lewat sebuah ponsel. Hatiku terluka. Aku sungguh tak kuasa menahan deritaku seorang diri.

Aku mengakui sesuatu hal. Gejolak dada yang selama ini selalu kuabaikan. Kukira, perasaan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti. Tapi, aku salah.

Aku memang berperasaan. Akupun tau, dia juga sama. Naruto, aku sungguh memendam cinta yang entah kapan tertanam. Naruto, dia pria yang kusukai.

Tapi apa. Dia yang kuanggap pria terbaik, bukanlah orang yang pantas untukku. Aku terlalu larut dalam genggamannya. Aku terbuai, pancaran pesonanya. Aku gelap mata dan hilang akal, sampai tak mengingat aku ini siapa.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto." Seharusnya kau pahami, aku ini kenapa. Begitu banyak melodi yang mengalun, sebagai sebuah kenangan manis yang sudah kita ciptakan. Pula, kejadian tak terduga. Terukir indah sebagai sebuah angan yang tak pernah terlupa.

Sampai pada akhir, bibir manismu menyentuh tepi dibibirku. Sebuah ciuman hangat, yang merupakan hal pertama yang dilakukan antara kita. Tidakkah ingat, kau sempat mencurinya? Tetapi, aku tak pernah marah akan hal itu. Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tak menyesal.

Apakah ini harus menjadi sebuah akhir, kebersamaan yang kita ciptakan? Hanya karena aku menolak sebuah perjumpaan, kau tak menerima. Aku sadar, aku bukanlah gadis seorang diri. Aku miliknya, dan kita bukanlah apa-apa.

Salahkan aku, yang memberi kesempatan untuk masuk dalam kehidupanku. Kau datang, disaat hati ini dimiliki yang lain. Dadaku sesak, sesaat air mata ikut mengalir deras dari pelupuk mataku.

Takdir Tuhan, haruskan sekejam ini? Aku menyakiti dua pria yang teramat kusayangi. Mereka hidup dan tumbuh disini, tepat dirongga dada. Namanya terukir, dengan pahatan asmara. Tapi, aku tak mungkin serakah menginginkan keduanya.

"Apakah perkataanku salah, Hinata? Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, walau hanya semenit. Aku tidak mau menyesal, jika disuatu hari kau memilihnya dan tak bisa bersamaku. Kumohon, jangan buat aku tersiksa karena hal ini."

"Naruto, tolong mengertilah posisiku. Aku... aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Dirinya sempat tau tentang kita, aku tak mau melakukan kesalahan lagi."

Dan, kumohon. Jangan buat aku untuk memilih. Memilih antara kau dan dia. Aku tak tau. Dirimu ataupun dirinya, terlalu berharga. Ku tak sanggup. Posisi seperti ini terlalu sulit.

Sekali lagi, kuselami pikiran dan perasaan. Hati siapakah yang pantas? Dan kuarungi semuanya. Ya, kesalahan terbesarku terlalu mudah terbujuk rayuan pria.

Kami terdiam, hanya detik demi detik yang bergerak. Menyisakan kehampaan ditengah rasa pedihku yang semakin dalam.

Haruskah kuakhiri?

Tidak. Aku tak ingin kehilangan Naruto. Dia matahari pagi yang selalu menghangati tubuhku. Dia ibarat setetes embun, yang menghilangkan dahaga. Dia terlalu melekat dalam hidupku.

Tapi, pria lain telah bersamaku sebelum Naruto. Bertahun-tahun, aku berdampingan dengan pasangan sah-ku. Apakah harus kulepaskan, hanya demi cinta yang baru seperti Naruto?

Tidak.

Aku terlalu egois.

"Hinata..."

Aku sedikit terkejut, mendengar sapaan Naruto yang membelai pendengaran. Tangisku masihlah belum mereda, juga Naruto, dia terdengar lesu dalam berkata.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Juga... aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Isakanku sedikit menipis dengan rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba datang ke arah hatiku. Inginku berteriak, mengatakan bahwa aku juga sama seperti Naruto. Tapi, yang ada, itu akan semakin membuat hatinya semakin tersakiti.

"Hinata, aku sadar. Diriku hadir diwaktu yang salah."

"Kau memiliki cinta, sementara aku seorang diri."

"Sekarang, aku menyadari satu hal, bahwa sampai kapanpun, yang kau pilih hanyalah dia. Dan akan tetap dia."

Rasaku berubah risau. Hati ini kembali menjerit. Air mata, merambas deras mengaliri pipiku. Apakah ini akan menjadi akhir?

"Hinata, maafkan aku karena belum sempat membahagiakanmu. Maafkan aku, aku selalu berbuat salah juga menyakitimu. Maafkan semua kekhilafanku. Namun, aku berterimakasih karena kau memberiku banyak kesempatan untuk bisa mencintai. Meskipun aku tak pernah merasakan indahnya memiliki, tapi aku sungguh bahagia."

Aku merasa, nafasku semakin tercekat dengan debaran dada yang kian mengencang. Aku menangis semakin histeris. Naruto, dia seakan mengobarkan bendera putih, tanda kekalahannya. Aku tak tau harus berkata apa, aku tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa. Aku seolah mati dalam sekejap, dengan perasaan sakit yang masih hidup. Inginku berteriak, mengatakan 'jangan pergi' tapi...

"Hinata, kembalilah padanya. Aku sudah mengerti, aku hanya menjadi penghalang bagimu dan dirinya. Hinata, aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia. Meskipun itu bukanlah bersamaku, tapi kuyakin takdir Tuhan dan rencana-Nya adalah yang terbaik. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan kenangan manis yang sempat kita ukir bersama, lagu-lagu yang kita bagi juga ciuman awal dan mungkin yang terakhir. Meskipun ini berat, sungguh yang terpenting adalah kau tetap bisa tersenyum selalu."

"Naruto, kau tidak mengerti! Aku tidak ingin semua ini berakhir begitu saja! Aku tau, aku egois. Tapi, apakah kau akan menyerah dengan apa yang telah kita lakukan?!" Aku berteriak, seperti orang kesetanan. Aku merasa hampir gila dan kehilangan akal sehat. Ini sungguh menyakitkan! Aku tak ingin, benar-benar tidak ingin seperti ini. Aku... aku... aku tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi.

"Aku mengerti, Hinata. Tapi, ini adalah jalan yang terbaik."

"Maafkan aku."

Tut-

Aku menegang. Sambungan telepon, tiba-tiba saja terputus. Kata terakhir yang Naruto utarakan, seolah mencabut nyawa dari dalam raga. Aku seakan bermimpi ini terjadi. Aku tidak percaya.

Sanggupkah aku, menjalani kehidupan baru tanpa Naruto lagi? Sepintas, kenangan kami berdua berputar dimemori ingatanku. Aku tersenyum getir, lalu menangis sesenggukkan. Dadaku begitu perih dan tersayat.

Naruto, haruskah kita ciptakan sebuah perpisahan? Perpisahan yang manis, namun begitu menyakitkan. Naruto, hatiku terbelenggu tanpamu. Sepi. Gelap tak bercahaya. Naruto, kembalilah!

Jadikan ini perpisahan yang termanis yang indah dalam hidupmu, sepanjang waktu...

Semua berakhir tanpa dendam dalam hati, maafkan semua salahku yang mungkin menyakitimu...

Song of -Lovarian - Perpisahan Termanis-

OWARI


End file.
